Dear Daddy and Papa
by xLizziexLupinx
Summary: futurefic. Kurt and Blaine's daughter writes them a letter. Possible two-shot.


**A/N: Hello everyone, here's another idea I had. I don't know whether this is going to be a one-shot or a two-shot. It's a future-fic and just something that goes along the basic idea of another fic I'm doing. I hope you like it :) Enjoy xx**

* * *

Dear Daddy and Papa,

Sometimes I don't understand the big words you use when you think I'm not listening. Some of them are the same as what the doctor used. I didn't understand what he was saying either and it scared me. I don't like doctors. Daddy why did you have to take me? You know I don't like the doctors. You promised me I wouldn't have to go again after I got that sore throat. I remember you and the doctor using big words that I didn't understand and I think you didn't understand them either Daddy because you had a frown on your face and you NEVER have a frown Daddy. You're always happy, even when me or Lizzie or James are naughty. It's always Papa who has to tell us off because you always laugh and smile and then Papa tells you off as well.

Then I had to go to the hospital and have tests and you both told me not to worry and that everything was going to be okay. I knew it wasn't because you didn't have your Papa smile on. I was scared but I was brave for you, Daddy, Lizzie and James.

There was one word that was used a lot and that was Cancer. I didn't know what Cancer was so I asked Auntie Rachel and she started crying. She said Cancer was an illness that people sometimes got but she told me everything was going to be fine. I could tell both you Daddy and you Papa didn't like the word Cancer and so I didn't say it around you.

Grandpa came up from Lima and I heard him and Papa talking about Grandma Lizzie having Cancer one day. Papa was crying again. It seems he always cries when he thinks I can't see him or hear him. I don't like it when people cry. I don't like it when you cry Papa. It makes me feel sad. I want you to be happy. I always want you to be happy because then it makes me happy.

Why is Cancer such a scary and sad word? I hear the nurses say it in sad voices and in the ward there are lots of people crying. Some people with Cancer don't have any hair. Will I lose all my hair soon Daddy? You said my hair was as soft as feathers and as pretty as Papa's. I think people without hair are very beautiful and they always seem to be smiling. I drew you a picture today with Becca's help. I like it when Uncle Finn, Auntie Rachel, Chris and Becca come and visit me. We drew a picture of our family in front of our house. It was Uncle Finn's idea to write this letter. Auntie Rachel says it has been his best idea ever.

I know you visit me every day and that some days you don't leave, but I still miss you lots. I wish I didn't have to stay in hospital. Sometimes I get very bored but I do have Rhea to keep my company and Nurse Katherine. I like her; she's very nice and is always smiling.

My best friend Ellie told me that people die from Cancer. I know that's what happened to Grandma Lizzie. Papa...will it happen to me? I know you don't like talking about it but I want to know.

Papa I love you. Daddy I love you too. You're the best daddies anyone could ever ask for. I will always be proud to call you my daddies and to tell people all around New York who you are. I love Lizzie and James too. They're the best little sister and brother anyone could ever have. Sometimes I'm scared about what's going to happen but then I see someone beautiful smiling and it makes me happy again. Please smile more Papa and Daddy. Rhea says that mummies and daddies are usually sad about Cancer but I don't want you to be. I want you Papa to think of all the pretty clothes you could make and show me and I want you Daddy to think of lots of songs we can all sing together.

One last thing? Do you believe in angels? If I die I want to be an angel just like Grandma Lizzie and look over you all.

Lots and lots of teddy bear hugs and love

From Rose Leah Hummel-Anderson (your Rosey-Posey)  
Age: 9 1/2

Xxxxxxxx


End file.
